


Gasping Under Rubble

by Kylux_TRASH



Series: Caged AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Blood Play, Caged Au, Crack, Gross, Guys this is so sinful, Hugs, I was laughing writing the majority of this bs, Kylux - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Murder, Public Sex, don't even read it really haha, dude i don't even know how to tag this, i just don't know how to tag this shit, idk - Freeform, if this turns you on odds are you need jesus AND therapy, it's shit tbh, seriously don't read this is you can't handle like blood, this is kinda a joke, this is my lame attempt at a crack fic, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo gets a call from Hugs in the middle of the night... idk would YOU ignore a call from your serial killer boyfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gasping Under Rubble

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by tumblr user @kylogetrekt 's artwork and au! 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: I don't even know how to tag this, so just beware. Seriously, Hugs' is a fucked up easter egg.

Kylo thought he was dreaming. He must be. Who the hell would call him at- he glanced at his clock sitting beside his bed- 3:30 in the morning. He grabbed his phone mainly to shut off the terrible ringing and answered yawning. 

"Hello." 

"Oh Kylie good you answered!" Hugs' voice filled Kylo's ear. Kylo rolled his eyes and shifted his weight so that he was sitting up in bed. Of fucking course Hugs was calling him at this time in the morning. 

"Hugs, it's like 3 in the morning." 

"I am aware of that Kylie." When Hugs didn't further elaborate Kylo sighed. It was too early to deal with Hugs' bullshit. To be fair though, it was never a good time to deal with Hugs' bullshit. 

"Isn't it the Devil's hour?" Kylo tried to say to spook Hugs to get him off the phone. He should have known better. 

"For you sinners yes, but not for me." Kylo rolled his eyes, and was even tempted to hang up on Hugs, but this time, he knew better.

"Kylie I need you to meet me in the forest right behind your house." Kylo groaned. He did not want to get out of bed. He didn't see why he had to, or why he should. 

"Why?" 

"Kylie How dare you question me! We don't question the ways of the lord, and you don't question me!" Kylo sighed and threw his blanket off of him. 

"Fine Hugs, I'll be there in 15 minutes." 

"You'd better be here in 10." Hugs hung up the phone. 

✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞

Kylo had to sneak out of the house, to avoid running into Luke. Not like Luke would care anyway though. Kylo was now attempting to walk in the forest. It was cold and dark. It was hard to see anything and like a dumbass he left his flashlight at his house.

_Why. Why the fuck am I dating a serial killer? Why the fuck am I living in this stupid town? Why the fuck did I get out of bed to meet this pastel fuck in the forest?_

Kylo's inner monologue was cut off short when all of a sudden there was a shinning light in his face that caused him to jump back.

"JESUS HUGS!" Kylo screamed. He clutched his heart and heard Hugs giggling at him.  Kylo couldn't see Hugs because it was too dark but he heard Hugs shuffle around and continue laughing at him. 

"Kylie don't take the lord's name in vain." Hugs was still giggling and Kylo was still jumpy, trying to catch his breath. 

"Kylie, "though I walk through the shadow of death I will fear no evil for you are with me." there's no need to be afraid, when the lord is with you." Kylo was about to say something when this god awful smell hit his nose. 

"Hugs, do you smell that?" 

"Mmmm, what does it smell like?" Hugs asked. Kylo still couldn't see Hugs, and heard his voice to his left. He turned his head trying to see Hugs but couldn't. He sighed, "It smells Godawful, Hugs." Hugs laughed and sighed loudly. Kylo felt hands push him forward and he fell. He groaned from the ground. He heard hugs circling him, his feet crunching the leaves. Kylo tried to get up but was met with that smell again. That, smell. It smelled like hell itself. 

"Hugs, what's that smell?" 

"You're probably referring to this smell, Kylie." Hugs threw the flashlight at Kylo. It hit him in the head and before Kylo could say something he turned to his right and was met with a crusty face who's eyes were rolled to the back of their head. There were small little cuts all over their face. And its mouth was left in an O position. The person probably died screaming for help. Kylo immediately shuffled to his left to get away from this deformed, dead, creature thing. 

"What the fuck Hugs?!" Kylo questioned, to which he was met with a foot kicking him in the ass. And as much as Kylo hated to admit it, it really turned him on. 

"Kylie, that man was a sinner." Kylo looked to his right. He looked at the man, the thing, who was dead. This wasn't right and he knew it. He reached to grab the flashlight. He turned on his back and shone it brightly in Hugs' face. Hugs didn't even as much as flinch away from the light, instead he looked directly into it. He was smiling and his head was cocked to the side. His light lavender hair looked like a whimsical grey. He was holding some sort of bloody string in his hand. It was practically dripping. Hugs was covered in blood, it was all in his hair, all over his shirt, oddly enough none of it got onto his crucifix. Kylo hated to admit how beautiful Hugs looked, he looked angelic. Kylo didn't say anything, he couldn't he was just speechless. He just kept blinking at the older boy. Hugs smiled and clasped his hands together. 

"You like what you see Kylie?" Hugs pursed his lips together. Kylo just marveled up at him. He dropped the flashlight behind him and lightly placed his head back into the dirt. He used his arm to cover his face and just groaned. 

"I can't believe that this is happening to me." He chuckled slightly out of nerves and anxiety slowly leaving his body. Hugs threw himself on Kylo and straddled him. He slowly began rocking back and forth. Kylo groaned and sighed. He rolled his eyes back. This wasn't right. Hugs was still gross and they were in public if someone saw them, they'd be screwed. 

"Hugs, plea-" 

"Kylie, the lord is using you to reward me for doing his holy work." Hugs tenderly placed a hand on his cheek and caressed it. He continued to grind against Kylo. Kylo inhaled sharply and bit his lip. Hugs knew what made Kylo tick too well and was going to use it to get what HE wanted. 

"Hugs," Kylo breathed out, taken aback by how fucking amazing Hugs was at this, "Why did you call me to join you?" 

"This," Hugs started, he started to roll his hips while he was grinding and both boys were now breathing heavily.  _why the fuck was Hugs so fucking good at this?_ Kylo thought. 

"This, this is the day that the lord has made, I will rejoice and be glad in it." Hugs bent down so that he was breathing into Kylo's neck. Kylo groaned out into Hugs' ear. 

"I just wanted someone to rejoice with Kylie." Kylo tuned to look at Hugs, the flashlight which laid behind them started to flicker on and off. Hugs started grinding even harder and rolling his hips even harsher. Kylo threw his head back. He was so close and he could feel the other's hard dick against his own. He felt like he was going to cum then Hugs stopped. 

"Hugs, please-" before Kylo could finish his sentence Hugs got up and threw Kylo on his stomach. Kylo's face was now in the bloody leaves and the smell was even worse from this angle. The flashlight completely flickered off. Kylo knew he was in deep shit. He felt Hugs kick apart his ankles. 

"Oh Kylie, how glad I am that God is using you to show how pleased he is." Kylo gulped and tried to turn his head to face Hugs but Hugs put his foot on Kylo's neck. 

"Stay down Kylie," Kylo defeated, just drooped his head to the ground trying to figure out how to breath so that the goddamn stench wouldn't get into his nostrils. He felt Hugs grab the sides of his pants and underwear, pulling them down so that his ass was exposed to the chilled air. 

"Thank you Jesus," Hugs murmured. Kylo wanted to get off, but this was too much. Hugs could kill him just as easily as he did that probably innocent man. For some reason that thought went straight to his crotch region. He felt Hugs' knees dig into the back of his own knees. He bucked up slightly as Hux began to slowly grab his ass cheeks. 

"Mine." Hugs chocked out simply. Kylo's eyes widened and he had to figure out something. He felt Hugs' fingers slowly slide against his crack. He shuddered. 

"Wait, Hugs! Stop we can't!" 

"What is it Kylie?" Hugs asked sounding genuinely concerned. Kylo tried to think of something anything he could say to stop Hugs. 

"It's just that, I umm, I left my ummm" 

"What? Your bible? Sanity? what?! what?! Spit it out Kylie!" Hugs demanded. He began to tease Kylo by rubbing his entire hand along his crack, the other was massaging, grabbing, and slapping his ass cheeks. Kylo's resolve was nearly breaking. But he remembered what was at stake here. 

"I left some, some uh lube! Hugs I left the lube at my house, so we can't!" Kylo let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding. His shoulders un-tensed immediately. And he let his head drop completely into the corner of his elbow. He huffed out a breath and anxiously awaited for Hugs response. After what seemed like a while he heard Hugs chuckling. 

"Kylie!!! That's quite alright, we'll use this!" Before Kylo could question what the hell Hugs was even talking about he felt something warm and sticky against his crack. He shuddered and groaned into his elbow. Hugs began to massage Kylo's crack, teasing him. 

"Ah, Hugs, Please! I can't take it, please just, just fuck me." 

"What was that dear?" Hugs asked probing Kylo with just the tip of his fingers. Kylo new that Hugs had heard him. 

"Please Hugs! Just a quickie?!" 

Hugs groaned, "That's no fun Kylie," He stuck in another finger and began twisting them around. Kylo felt more of the sticky liquid drip down his asshole. He was about to ask Hugs what the fuck that liquid was when He felt Hugs' dick eagerly enter his ass. 

"But, I guess for you Kylie, I can make an acception." Hugs huffed out as he began slowly pumping in and out of Kylo's ass. He began to go faster and he grabbed Kylo's neck with one hand and forced him upwards. His back was arched in such an angle that allowed Hugs to hit his sweet spot. Kylo stiffened, and felt the air practically beaten out of him. 

"Don't you wanna know what he did?" Hugs groaned out. He began to pump even faster rolling his hips. The entire forest was filled with the slapping sound of skin on skin. 

"What?" Kylo managed to breath out. Hugs grabbed Kylo's neck even harsher and pumped in him even faster than Kylo thought was possible. 

"The sinner, Kylie! The sinner!" Kylo placed his hands on the ground and lifted both him and Hugs up so that Hugs had an even better angle. Hugs dragged his other hand to Kylo's hair and began to pull on it lightly, using it almost like a reign to further fuck Kylo. 

"Sss-ure what, what did he do Hugs?" Kylo manged to gasp out. Kylo could hear Hugs grin slightly.

 ""He called a man a racial derogatory term." Hugs groaned out as he pounded Kylo even harder.

_It was nice to know that Hugs at least had some respect for others._

"Hugs, Hugs, I think," Kylo groaned out. Hugs grabbed Kylo's dick and quickly moved his hands up and down. Hugs was still pounding into Kylo's ass.

"Come for me Kylie." Hugs sharply breathed into Kylo's ear. Kylo came trembling. His arms gave out and he fell back on the ground. With Hugs still inside of him. Hugs kept pressing inside of Kylo. Each pump making Kylo feel painfully good. Eventually Kylo felt Hugs shudder and he Hugs' cum shoot out into him. Hugs immediately slid out of Kylo and rubbed Kylo's ass cheeks.

"Mmm, Kylie you're so dirty." Kylo just groaned and rolled over pulling his pants up. He reached up to touch Hugs' face. His fingers lingered because it was dark, but also because he wanted to touch his boyfriend no matter how much he disliked it. Hugs chuckled lightly and backed away from the tender touch.

  
"Kylie, you really should go home and shower, I have unfinished business to attend to." Hugs said simply. Kylo felt cold when Hugs backed away. He heard Hugs pull his pants up and Kylo sighed. He got up slowly, his entire body still hurt and mentally he was stuck in the afterglow that sex forced you into. Kylo began walking back to his house, completely in the dark he turned to try and see Hugs but couldn't. As Kylo walked home he pondered what to do about Hugs. He thought so much about his problematic relationship, about how he could help Hugs so much that he forgot about the sticky liquid Hugs used as lube in the forest. That is until he got home and took a shower. Once the water turned a dark red and he realized that he wasn't bleeding he grimaced. Kylo groaned and with the uttermost annoyance at his pastel of fuck of a boyfriend he cursed.

"Dammit Hugs."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!! Actually if you like this, you need to go see a therapist RIGHT NOW!!!  
> [The artwork that was used in this fic, done by @kylogetrekt!!! ](http://kylogetrekt.tumblr.com/post/143966785647/caged-au-someone-save-this-poor-kid)SHE'S SO BRILLIANT!!! GO! FOLLOW HER!
> 
> [Here's like my master list of info for this au! <3](http://otp-kylux.tumblr.com/post/145624448851/caged-au) Please check it out!
> 
> And even though I have a playlist for this au, I mainly listened to [this](http://8tracks.com/afusca/run-the-night) while writing!


End file.
